Burning Gaze
by MouseyJayne
Summary: A simple missing person's case sends the team into a whirlwind of conspiracy theories and age old mysteries. Ianto, Towen, Gwhys. AU - Explains inside.


**A/N Its been over a year, I think, since I last posted anything! Wow, long time! This is my first Torchwood fanfiction! Its AU from the middle of S2, Owen, Tosh and Ianto are still alive, but Gwen and Rhys are married and have Anwen! Enjoy!**

* * *

The rain was pouring, as is the norm in Cardiff. The woman was running for her bus, her movement restricted by the heavy beige handbag she was sporting and tight, business like pencil skirt and stilettos. She saw the bus reach her stop, and sped up more, the strain on her thin heels worsened and they gave way under her, sending her sprawling across the wet pavement and tearing the back of her skirt.

"Shit," she muttered, clambering up from the hard ground, attempting, in vain, to fix her hair and outfit. She limped over to the bus shelter, the heavy rain smudging her mascara down her cheeks, leaving black rivers flowing down her face. She huddled beneath the shelter, shivering from the rain soaking through her clothes. The weak sunlight from beneath the clouds dimmed even further. Through the sheeting rain, a dark figure stepped out the shadows, and approached the shelter. The woman shivered again, and sensing someone standing before her, glanced up into the heavy eyes of the figure. A piercing scream cut through the cold morning and the figure slunk back into the shadows, leaving behind only a beige bag and a scorch mark.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

A shrill ringing from her phone woke Gwen Cooper up. She glanced over to her sleeping husband, who just mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. She smiled fondly and grabbed her buzzing phone.

"Yeah?" She asked, her welsh accent made thicker by sleep. She glanced at the clock on the bed side table. 5:02 am. Typical. Between Torchwood and the 18 month, sleeping soundly – thank god – in the next room, she never got to sleep in past 6 am. Gwen realized that Jack had been talking and she hadn't been listening. "Huh? Sorry, I rifted off into my own world for a sec."

"I was saying, we have a missing person's case. The police seem to think it's suspicious and referred it to us. Get here as quick as you can."

Gwen sighed, "I'll be there in twenty."

Ending the call, she wandered back into her bedroom and began picking up clothes to wear for the day, gently shaking Rhys awake, she whispered that she was going to work. A mumbled response of "bloody torchwood" came from her husband, and she smiled, kissing him lightly on the head. She walked into her daughter's soft pink room, and kissed the sleeping baby on the head, knowing she probably wouldn't see her to later that night. She threw on her clothes in the bathroom and ran a comb through her hair, quickly brushing her teeth, and left the cozy suburban house for the bay.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato lay sprawled in his bed, the bed neat at Toshiko's side and the covers kicked off at Owen's. Simultaneously, their mobiles began to buzz. Torchwood. Without even answering the phone, Tosh shook Owen awake, knowing that it was probably urgent. She absently answered, while picking out some clothes to wear, in the dim morning sunlight. She was thankful that she had started keeping some of her clothes at Owen's for situations exactly like this. She hung up the phone and looked over to the bed, where her boyfriend lay sound asleep. Shaking him briefly, before retreating to the bathroom for a cold glass of water, she successfully woke him up, in spite of his protest of "5 more minutes, Tosh!" She smirked, and the small Japanese woman threw all her weight on to the doctor, who grumbled but nonetheless got out of bed.

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Ianto Jones was already with Jack when the phone rang through the base, signaling an incoming call, most likely from the police. On instinct, he extracted himself from the tangle of his lover's arms and threw on his suit from the day before, as Jack groped blindly for the phone. A few muttered words were exchanged before Jack hung up and proceeded to call the rest of the team. Ianto set to work at the coffee maker, knowing his team mates would need something to wake them this early in the morning. The first to roll up was a knackered looking Gwen, who sat down heavily at her seat in the conference table, a cup of strong black coffee placed in front of her by Ianto. She smiled tiredly at him and sipped the heavenly brew. Tosh and Owen arrived moments later, the former rolling her eyes at Owen's complaints. They accepted their coffees, without a snarky remark from Owen, who had significantly changed since his near death experience at the Pharm, over 2 years ago and his relationship with Tosh. Jack strode into the conference room, looking as enthusiastic at ever.

"Morning team! So I got a call from the police this morning and they told me about a suspicious missing person's case that happened yesterday, they sent me these pictures," passing a folder of pictures around "and asked me if we'd seen anything like it before. The victim was Analeise Perry, a secretory at a high school. Unmarried, 28, and no surviving family to speak of. We can't actually confirm it's her, because, as you see from the pictures that there was nothing left of her. "The pictures showed only a scorch mark at the bus shelter and no other evidence, apart from a handbag, that anyone was ever there.

* * *

**A/N Feedback is appreciated, flames are not.**


End file.
